


Sometimes The Villain Win

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: What if AD was Aria's twin?





	Sometimes The Villain Win

Aria wake up and is handcuffed to a bed.

She look across the room and her twin, is sitting in a chair glaring at her.

Twin: You're finally awake.

It's about time.

You sleep like a baby.

Aria: Who are you?

Twin: Who do i look like?

Aria: You're my mother or father's child or both?

Twin: I'm your mother's child.

She had a one night stand with my father five years before she met your father and you were born and of course when she found out that she was pregnant and told him, he told her to get rid of me.

But your mom didn't do that.

Instead she lied to my father and told him that she had a abortion, when she kept me.

Aria: Wait a minute, you knew Cece?

Twin: She was my best friend.

My sister.

_( Flashback)_

_A eight year old AD is trying to fix her bike when a blonde boy walk up to her._

_Boy: Hi._

_Twin: Hi._

_Boy: I'm Charles Dilaurentis._

_Twin: Lucy Drake._

_Charles: Need some help with that._

_Lucy: Whatever._

_He take the wrench out of her hand and she watch in amusement as he start to fix the bike._

_Noticing that she is looking at him, he laugh._

_Charles: What?_

_Lucy: Nothing._

_You're cute._

_That's all._

( Present Day)

Aria: You and Cece dated?

Lucy: No, me and Charles dated.

Aria: How did you even find out that she was dead?

Lucy: I'd call it luck.

_( Flashback)_

_Lucy is sitting in a coffee shop, when Jason walk in and walk over to her._

_Jason: Aria, hey._

_I've been looking for you._

_Lucy: Jason, what's up._

_Is this about--_

_Jason: No, no._

_But i do wanna start off by saying that i get why you broke things off with me._

_After Fitz you weren't ready yet for another relationship._

_Lucy: You need something?_

_Jason: Charlotte's hearing is tomorrow._

_For her to get to get off._

_But there need to be some people there to speak on her behalf._

_To tell the judge that she is a good person._

_Lucy: Sure, i'll do it._

_Jason: Really._

_She nods and he hug her._

_Jason: Thanks Aria._

_Lucy: Jason._

_Jason: Yeah._

_Lucy: Tell Alison to send the other three a letter, so that they show up._

_Because i lost contact with all of them a long time ago._

_Jason: Will do._

( Present Day)

Aria: You pretended to be me and got into relationship with Jason.

Lucy: So?

I think you're missing the important question at hand.

How did Charlotte get off?

Aria: The judge let her off.

Lucy: In case you are forgetting, you made my best friend sound like some kind of a monster in that court room.

There was no way that she was getting let go after that.

So i took matters into my own hands.

I thought that saying nice things like the others would change things.

_( Flashback)_

_Lucy is sitting down at a table and the judge is sitting across from_ _her._

_Judge: That was a wonderful speech miss Montgomery._

_But after what you said a hour ago, i don't trust and believe that you want her to be let go to be free._

_But however i do believe that you want her to get set free so that you could kill her._

_Lucy: That's not--_

_Judge: Let's make a deal._

_I myself as you know am a man._

_And men have needs and those needs have to be given to us or else we loose or mind._

_The same way you ladies go crazy, if y'all break a nail, we go crazy with no sex._

_So here's the deal._

_He stand up and walk over behind her._

_Judge: You give me what i need and she get let go and when she end up dead, i won't send the police your way._

_Or you don't give me what i need and she don't get let go and she don't end up dead and you won't have to worry about keeping a eye out._

_So..._

_He put his hand down in her shirt and tears come to her eyes._

_Judge: What's it gonna be miss Montgomery?_

( Present Day)

Aria: Lucy, i am so--

Lucy: Shut up!

I don't wanna hear your stupid apology!

If it wasn't because of you and your stupid grudges, i wouldn't have been on my knees or bent over a table!

Aria: How did you find out about us anyway?

Lucy: Mom.

Aria: What?

Lucy: She ran into me, when you guys came down to Iceland for that whole year.

_( Flashback)_

_Lucy is making out with some guy, when Ella walk up to her._

_Ella: Excuse me, it's time for you to go!_

_Guy: Who are you?_

_Ella: How old are you?_

_Guy: 30._

_Ella: She's 15, so if you do not walk away right now i am going to call the cops on you._

_The guy run away and Lucy glare at her._

_Ella: Don't give me that look._

_If it was your father, he would have been hurt or worse._

_Ella walk into a store and Lucy is about to walk away, when she see Aria down the street walking and talking with Mike._

( Flashback)

Lucy: never told me anything about you.

I never ran into her again.

I stayed away.

I did research on you and your family.

I went back to Rosewood to Alison's old room and i found a lot of stuff.

Packed away in a box in her closet in her diary.

She talked about you with Byron's affair.

Spencer with Melissa's boyfriends.

Hanna with her eating disorder.

Emily with her crush on her and other girls.

And then finally there was herself.

Of course herself was the only good thing that was wrote in the diary about somebody.

Aria: Why am i even here?

Lucy: I love Ezra and i can keep him, with the snap of my fingers.

You have a wedding day today.

Aria: You gonna pretend to be me and marry Ezra.

Lucy: What do he see in you, huh?

He's good in bed, and other things and and you are just good for whining.

Aria: Wait, you, slept with Ezra?

Lucy: More than once.

_( Flashbacks)_

_6x20. Lucy: Oh my god, we did it._

_Ezra, we really did it._

_Ezra: Yeah, we did it._

_She kisses him and they stare at each other before having sex._

_7x18. Lucy: I'm not sure, you're still gonna be here, when i'm done._

_Ezra: Okay._

_What are you--_

_She kisses him and the scene skip to him taking off her bra._

_7x20: Lucy and Ezra are in bed having sex._

_Later we see Aria come in and we see Lucy sneaking out the door as Aria talk on the phone._

Aria: You're sick and disgusting.

Lucy: Enough talking.

I have a wedding to go to.

She get up and leave out putting a code in on the door.

Lucy: I have somebody to keep you, company.

She enter a code on another door and walks away as it slides open.

Aria: Toby?

( The next day)

Man: You may now kiss the bride.

Ezra kisses Lucy and everybody clap and cheer.

( At Hanna and Caleb's loft)

They hear knocking on the door and answer to see Ezra breathing hard.

Spencer: Ezra?

Emily: What's wrong?

Alison: Where's Aria?

Ezra: Aria is not Aria.

Emily: What?

Ezra: I just went through her phone and there are text messages from her to you guys signed as AD.

Hanna: You've gotta be joking.

Ezra: What if Aria has a twin like Jessica.

Caleb: Well, if that's Aria's twin, where is Aria?

Ezra: I don't know.

( Back to AD's place)

Toby is trying to pick the lock on the door.

Aria: Toby:--

Caleb: Aria, it's not as easy as it looks.

Lucy walk into sight with a axe and she walk over to Aria's door.

Toby: Kill me first.

Lucy: Really?

Fine.

She enter the code on his door and as soon as it open, he tackle her and knock her out.

He pick up the axe and breaks the glass on Aria's door.

Toby: Come on!

He throw the axe down and the two of them run as she open her eyes and pick up the axe.

( Outside)

They run outside and Toby is smacked in the face by Lucy and he fall down.

Aria: Listen to me.

We did not kill Cece.

Lucy: Don't you think i know that!

_( Flashback)_

_Lucy walk into Mona's room at the Radley and she drop the snow globe in shock and the glass breaks as she walk over to her._

_Mona: I never would've guessed it was you._

_Lucy just glare at her and Mona starts to get scared._

_Mona: Are you going to kill me?_

_Lucy pulls out a big hunting knife and she slit Mona's throat, she choke on her blood as she falls out of the bed onto the floor and the scene fades away as she stabs her over and over again._

( Back To Present Day)

Aria: Oh, my god.

Lucy: You're next.

She swing the axe and Aria does a karate kick sending her to the ground.

They get the fighting and the girls show up with Ezra.

Toby get up and grab a gun out of Lucy's pants and aim it at them.

Toby: Stop!

Drop the axe!

They let go of the axe and they put their hands up in the hair.

Aria 1: Ezra, it's me.

Aria: Don't listen to her, she's lying, Ezra.

She's been sleeping with you pretending to be me.

Ezra walk over to the first Aria and she smile.

She lean in for a kiss and he punch her.

Ezra: How did we first meet?

When did we meet?

Aria 2: Wednesday.

September 1.

2010.

In a bar.

Ezra take the ring off of Lucy's finger and he walk over to Aria.

Ezra: I believe this belongs to you.

He put the ring on her left finger and the group smile when they kiss.

( The end)

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have it be Jason that Lucy killed but it ended up being Mona.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want more, please leave a kudo and a comment down below.


End file.
